


Breakfast Cereal

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast, Cereal, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: Beelzebub wakes you up at an ungodly hour. What for you ask? To eat cereal with him. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Breakfast Cereal

Beelzebub knocked lightly on your door. He pressed his ear to the door, listening in on whether you were sound asleep or not. Both to his joy and chagrin, he heard your bed creak and footsteps make their way to him.

You open the door, your hair a mess and your eyes heavy due to sleepiness. Seeing you look so tired made Beelzebub regret his actions.

_“I-I’m sorry I woke you, MC”_

You lifted a hand to rub the sleep from your eyes. Giving a yawn, you reply,

_“Oh, don’t worry about it. Is there something you need?”_

_“I . . . uh. . .I just wanted to ask if you wanted to eat some cereal with me. . ."_

Beelzebub’s words woke you up just the tiniest bit.

_“Cereal, huh . . .”_

The orange-haired demon waited for you to continue.

_“Yeah. . . I guess I’m down for some.”_

A smile spread across the demon’s face. He extended his hand out to you, leading you to the kitchen.

Once inside, he grabbed you by the waist and plopped you atop the kitchen counter. As you sat there in sleepy silence, Beelzebub prepared your early morning breakfast.

_“Hey, Beel.”_

_“Yes, MC?”_ asked Beel, who was pouring milk over the cereal in your bowls.

 _“What time is it?”_ you ask

Beelzebub looked over to the clock hanging behind you,

_“4am”_

_“Oh”_

He hums in response to you.

Beel grabs a tray and places the bowls of cereal on it. He makes his way back to you and gently tosses you over his shoulder. He walks back over to the tray and grabs it with his free hand.

 _“Where are we going?"_ you ask, your head positioned behind his back.

_“To the living room. We can watch the sun rise as we have breakfast.”_

_“Sounds like a plan.”_

In the living room, he gingerly puts you onto your feet by the coffee table. He sets down the tray onto the table and sits himself down on the floor. He motions for you to do the same and you do.

Bowl in hand, only munching and slurping could be heard.

You take a break from eating to ask Beel a question.

_“So do you do this every morning?”_

The dark of the night was now replaced by graceful pink and purple hues. As the sun crept closer, you could see a blush creep onto Beelzebub’s face from behind his cereal bowl.

He slowly lowers it, swallowing before answering your inquiry with a gentle smile.

**_“No. I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!   
> If you like it, I have a few others just like it and more on my tumblr account! :)
> 
> tumblr: darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a good day! <3


End file.
